The Choice
by TamFiction
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo, then ends up running away. She is then found by Sesshomaru, who at first has no idea what to do. Will kagome fall in love with him? Will she go back to Inuyasha? Even she doesn't know!
1. Chapter 1

A tear ran down Kagome's pale face as she stopped running after what seemed like an hour, painful memories returning to her endlessly. She remembered back to what happened not long ago...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Inuyasha stood up in front of the camp fire as his friends stuffed their faces full of the glorious food Kagome had brought from her time, slowly turning around towards the forest._

" _Where you goin'?" asked Shippo, the cute little fox demon pup, looking up at the hanyo with his emerald green eyes._

" _Just...Going for a walk," he explained simply. "I need some fresh air – probably shouldn't have eaten those last few bits of sushi."_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement, still gobbling up their dinner. Inuyasha seemed happier than usual, and Miroku knew exactly why. He had sensed a strange aura, and when he saw how his friend was acting, he realised that it was Kikyo. However, the innocent little miko didn't notice this, so the monk kept quiet._

 _After half an hour or so, Kagome decided to go check on her secret crush._

 _The next thing she remembered was seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo in a tight embrace._

" _I don't love Kagome... she's just a shard collector. I love you!" he had said sweetly, only to hear a branch snap under the teenage girl's feet._

" _Crap...Kagome..." he started trying to explain but she had already started running._

 _When Sango saw her face, a wave of winter ran down her spine. The teen's cheeks were covered in tears, yet her eyes seemed to show no emotion. As if they were... hollow..._

" _Kagome, wait up!" Miroku yelled as a broken-hearted girl ran past all her friends. It didn't do anything. She kept on running._

 _'Who am I running from anyways?' she thought. 'Inuyasha? I mean, I'm not scared of him, I just...'_

 _Suddenly, she was shocked to realise she felt an unfamiliar feeling...hatred._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Unexpectedly, her legs gave out beneath her, and everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru came to a halt as he smelt a familiar scent. But who did it belong to? His eyes narrowed as he wondered, a stray strand of silver hair blocking his view of Rin.

'Think,' he thought to himself. 'Think... That's it. It's that miko who accompanied Inuyasha.'

But there was something weird about this whole situation. She was alone. Neither his brother, nor the monk or the demon slayer were with her – not even the fox demon pup who she often carried on her shoulders.

Something didn't seem right, and Sesshomaru was going to find out what it was. He moved the strand of hair from his face, and looked straight at his two companions.

"Jaken," he addressed the green imp who was constantly being annoyed by the little girl.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to stay here with Rin and Aun – I shall return shortly. I have some business to attend to," the daiyokai ordered. Jaken nodded.

And so he set off towards the scent of the human. Whatever was going on here, he knew that it wouldn't just be the fact that she got lost. Something was weird. _Very_ weird. But what?

Minutes later he spotted her, lying in a heap on the ground. He rushed over to her, curiosity beating the instincts to leave her alone. He crouched down so that he could somewhat see her face, and noticed how it wasn't peaceful like it usually was – it was as if she was having nightmares or... flashbacks?

He lifted her body off the ground, holding her in his arms gently. Why was he doing this? He had no care in the world for humans, after all... right?

That was when kagome regained conciousness. Her head was throbbing... but she felt this warm sensation – wait, she was in someone's arms! She slowly lifted her gaze up to an unexpected face.

"Sesshomaru?"

 **A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't written in SUCH A LONG TIME! I literally ran out of ideas after I wrote the first paragraph, and I got inspiration at half past one in the morning XD. Anyways, sorry this is a bit short but I tried my hardest to come up with a new chapter. Please do feel free to give me ideas about what I should have in the next chapter! Until next time!**

 **Read,enjoy,review!**


End file.
